


MCYT Fics n shit.

by JUB1LEEBUR



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUB1LEEBUR/pseuds/JUB1LEEBUR
Summary: Basically just fanfics n shit about mcyters. Not really much. Rules are explained in the first chapter and stuff. Basic shit yknow?
Relationships: Eret/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Requests n Rules.

**Author's Note:**

> Smirk cat emoji.

Alrighty. Welcome to this hellhole of a thing. Basically the title explains itself. This is gonna be a book of mainly wholesome and sometimes angsty MCYT fanfics. Rules will be down below so you don't just request random shit that I don't feel like writing or shit that isn't allowed. Anyways enough of me talking, lemme just get right into this shit.

Main rules are ;;

\- No Smut  
\- No underaged like ,, relationships n shit.  
\- Majority of the relationships are platonic so if you don't like that you can leave.  
\- Refrain from hating on people n shit I guess. I see that a lot honestly.  
\- Please be patient with me. I am a human and I have shit to do.  
\- I have the right to not write your request if I feel it's going to make someone uncomfortable or something like that.

That's mainly it. Here's some shit to note when requesting.

\- Please don't request illegal shit.  
\- Feel free to request multiple things at once, just make sure that they're somehow separated.  
\- Please do not attack other people for requesting some stuff.  
\- If your idea has been requested multiple times by different people , there's a chance I'll get to it faster.  
\- Once again , don't force me to write anything. I can and will deny it if I feel the need to do so.

And that's it for now. Feel free to comment any requests or whatever.


	2. His time to die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last life? Gone. That's all im gonna say.  
> Keep in mind this is not canon at all , just something I wanted to write because I thought it would be kinda cool.
> 
> Quick TW. This chapter will contain the following:   
> Implied-Suicide ??  
> And thats kinda it?

It was about two weeks before Christmas , and all the citizens of L'manberg were outside and decorating. Tubbo , Fundy and Quackity were together off by Tubbo's office and talking about plans for the upcoming Christmas Festival for L'manberg. Lots of ideas were being thrown around by the three of them as the citizens ran around either playing in the snow , decorating the buildings , or just chatting about. 

One idea was mentioned by Quackity , which made Tubbo stop for a second. “..Quackity what?” Fundy and Quackity both stopped. Looking down at the smaller male. Tubbo's expression changed from excited to a mix of worry and fear. “Wouldn't that be nice though? It's like , you buying your own Christmas gift!” The taller male smiled and clapped his hands together a bit. Fundy nodded and turned to Tubbo, “I agree! It'd be nice to also-” Fundy got cut off by Eret walking over and tapping Fundy's shoulder. “Hey Fundy , can I talk to you for a bit?” Eret smiled , looking the Fox-Human Hybrid in the eyes. “Oh! Uhm..” Tubbo looked up at Eret and Fundy, and so did Quackity. “Sure.” Tihe fox boy smiled back at Eret as the two walked off in a different direction, leaving Tubbo and Alexis alone. “Alex.” The smaller boy's expression went blank as he looked at the ground. “You are dismissed.” The taller male didn't get a chance to reply as Toby walked off into his office. The taller male was a bit confused at the time , but he also didn't want to bother The President.

Back with Tommy and Dream , they were sitting in the nether. Ghostbur was off doing his own thing somewhere in the forest. “Y'know Tommy , I think the only reason Tubbo actually exiled you...-” Dream was cut off by Tommy swiftly slapping the taller male in a green hoodie. “Quiet.” The smaller boy in a red and white shirt hissed. That didn't help his currently position at all, yet it made it worse. Tommy stepped back a little bit and almost fell off the platform him and Dream were standing on in the nether. Luckily, there was a second platform below them. The smaller boy quickly got up and ran fast as he could to the nearest nether portal , Dream following him close behind. “TOMMYINNIT.” The taller male in the green hoodie shouted. Tommy continued to run till he finally got out of the nether. He ran as fast as he could into the forest , looking for some sort of protection from the assassin on his trail. He continued running till he abruptly stopped. Looking a puzzled Ghostbur in the eyes. “Tommy? Oh , Tommy! It's great to see you!” The half blind , yet excited ghost exclaimed. “How are you? Also, where's Dream? Weren't you two just together in the nether?” “Yes. We were till ehm.. Something happened. He had to go.” Tommy lied to his brother. “That sucks. Did he say when he would be back or if he would be back at all?” The smaller male shook his head, breathing heavily from having to run as far as he did. “Aw man. Well , at least you two had some more time togeth-” “Wilbur?” Tommy looked up at the taller male who was looking right back down at him. “Do you have a sword I could borrow?” The male in a yellow hoodie nodded , pointing in a direction. “There should be a diamond sword at the camp if I remember correctly .. !” The smaller male smiled and waved at his brother. Wilbur expected Tommy needed it for getting food or something like that, so he didn't go far into detail and ask why he needed it all of a sudden. Tommy headed back to the camp and looked around for the sword, immediately finding it. The grabbed it , walked to a smaller room , and started to play the music disc , “Chirp.” He smiled as he pulled off his green bandana that was around his neck , placing it on the music box. He let out a sigh as the song came to an end , pulled the sword close, and then...

Ghostbur had finished gathering materials and such to improve a few things at the camp , till he noticed Tommy walking around with a confused look on his face. Wilbur ran up close to Tommy , and his eyes widened. “Tommy? Tommy are you okay? Tommy what happened?” The smaller boy pointed to the room he was previously in. The music disc Chirp was still playing , and his bandana was still on the music box. There was something off about the room that Wilbur didn't notice till he looked down. “The-... Tommy the sword it's.. Why is it bloody?” Tommy only weakly smiled as he let his brother guess on his own. “You... You're not telling me-” Tommy nodded his head as tears started to flow from not only Ghostbur's eyes , but from Tommy's as well. The two of them were alone now. The only noise that could be heard was the disc that had been playing since earlier. 

“It was my time to die, Wilbur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pain in the ass to write i'll tell you that.


	3. Quick note </3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuh

Hey. 

Sorry for the unknown absence. I've been really focused on school and other things. 

I'll get back to writing another MCYT story soon. If you wanna request anything you're free to comment! Just as long as you've read the rules in chapter 1.  
Anyways , thanks. I promise I'll write something soon. Stay safe , ily guys. :)


	4. Trying his hardest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur is trying his very best to comfort Tommy whilst he's in exile , but he seems to fail. Everyday it gets worse, Tommy seems to snap at him and then , Ghostbur breaks. He's had enough of his younger brothers bullshit.

It was cold. A very cold winter morning in Logstedshire. Tommy had been out by the beach , looking off into the sea. The same damned sea that he had been brought here to via boat ride with Dream and of course, his brother Ghostbur. Ghostbur was there because he thought it was simply just a fun trip Tommy was going on. Yet, he was wrong. He decided to stay by Tommy's side though, to help and comfort him. To cheer him up , considering how upset he was after his best friend, Tubbo, had just exiled him. It wasn't easy for Tommy , It was not easy at all. Constantly being pestered by Dream made exile seem longer than it took for Tommy to get the discs back, which he never has gotten back. Ghostbur didn't help at all either. At least, in Tommy's point of view. The brown haired ghost would always follow the younger blonde haired boy around trying to communicate and make him happier, yet most of the time , Ghostbur failed to do so. 

Tommy paid absolutely no attention to what Ghostbur did or said unless it was something he absolutely did NOT want him to do. The younger blonde haired male would often ask Ghostbur to grab something for him , but that was all. Every other interaction simply seemed to not exist. The only person Tommy ever really talked to in exile was Dream. Of course, he had no say in if he wanted to communicate with Dream. That would resolve in god knows what punishment. Dream was apparently Tommy's only friend in exile. Tommy had believed that for a while. To this day, he still does. 

“Tommy? Oh Tommy there you are!” Ghostbur smiled, heading towards his younger brother that was sat on the beach. “Hi Ghostbur.” Tommy mumbled as he made weird and random shapes in the sand. He didn't even bother to look up at his deceased brother. He simply just sat there, making the weird figures and thinking about what would be happening in L'manberg if he hadn't been exiled. His clothes were a bit torn, but not enough for people to think he was a homeless , starving and tired little boy. “Tommy are you alright? You seem awfully upset , as usual.. But whats wrong?” The brunette sat down next to his younger brother. He looked Tommy right in the eyes, trying his best to see through him and find out what was wrong, yet he couldn't find out what exactly. “Ghostbur can you please just, fuck off?” The blonde boy stared back at the ghost. “But Tommy, Im just trying to make sure yo-” he was interrupted by Tommy standing up and looking down at him. **“Listen , Ghostbur. I don't need you to constantly fucking bother me with your dumb cheering up bullshit alright? I'm done with that. Im perfectly fucking fine without it.”** Tommy hissed , turning away from his deceased brother and walking back towards his tent. Ghostbur felt his heart drop , hearing that made him feel devastated. He didn't know how to respond, all he felt was sadness. The tall brown haired ghost made his way back towards the nether portal within Logstedshire. He walked in , and headed to L'manberg. He knew what he had to do. He had to find Tubbo. The ghost wandered around for a bit before finally spotting the smaller brown haired male. “Tubbo! Tubbo do you have a moment?” Ghostbur asked , looking at the smaller boy as he turned around.

“Yeah yeah of course! What do you need Ghostbur?” Tubbo smiled as Ghostbur let out a sigh. “What should I do with Tommy? I-I.. He snapped at me earlier and I thought I was helping him but now he's just, he's just pissed off at me and I-...” Ghostbur felt tears slowly fall down. Tubbo's smile faded immediately and turned into a frown. “Oh dear. Has this been going on for a while?” The ghost nodded , sighing as he wiped away some tears. “Unfortunately , yes. I try and I try my best to comfort him but he never responds and he always ignores me and I-..” **“You need to snap back at** **him.”** Tubbo interrupted. “I what?..” The taller brown haired male looked at the smaller male. “You need to snap back. If he's gonna treat you like this and not even apologize, show him you're better then that.” Tubbo smiled , giving Ghostbur a thumbs up. “I''ll try my best , Tubbo!” Ghostbur faintly smiled, heading back to Logstedshire.

“There you are! Where the hell have you been Ghos-” **“Shut up,** **Tommy.”** The blonde haired boy gasped , staring up at the ghost. “Im sorry what? Wh-” “I said shut up.” Ghostbur stared at Tommy, an annoyed look on his face. “Tommy. I've had enough of your _**BULLSHIT.**_ I try my fucking hardest to make sure that you're happy , Tommy.” The blonde haired male backed up a bit as the taller brown haired male stepped closer and closer. “But all you ever fucking do is ignore me and act as if you don't fucking need me. Im tired of your bullshit, Tommy.” Ghostbur hissed, poking Tommy. “Im fucking tired of it. You know what? I'm leaving.” Ghostbur growled as he walked away. “WAIT WAIT YOU CANT JUST LEA-” “ **Yes I fucking can.** ” Ghostbur walked into the nether portal again , never to be seen again by Tommy. 

The blonde haired boy fell to his knees infront of the nether portal. His brother had just snapped at him, and then left him alone with some maniac masked man who claimed to be his only friend left. At this point, it was true. Dream was his only friend left. He was alone in Logstedshire with Dream now. No Ghostbur to cheer him up. Just him and Dream. Just them, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I tried my best to get this out as soon as possible due to my unknown disappearance. I promise I'll get some fluff out next chapter! :]


	5. quick announcement!!

hi!! im super sorry for not posting for a while, i tried to post another chapter, but it kinda got messed up. :(   
I promise i'll have something out for you all soon!! im super sorry for constantly disappearing D:  
feel free to request stuff on the first chapter!! :D

Once again, im super sorry for disappearing without letting you guys know!! i promise that i'll get something out soon.  
thank you!! have a great day/night !!   
if you wanna keep up with me more, feel free to follow my twitter, @ghost1nqq !! or add me on discord!! ★ TECHNOCORE#0001 !!  
bye bye!! :D


	6. Please take care of yourself, darling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is extremely tired. Especially considering the lack of sleep he has been getting recently. Everyone has been noticing how little sleep Wilbur is getting, but everyone is too scared to talk to him about it. Till Eret decides he's had enough of seeing his best friend and president so very tired, so he decides to help him out. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! This takes place during the middle of the DTeam vs L'Manburg war !! 
> 
> \- Reminder none of this is canon!!  
> \- I am not shipping irl people, ofc it's always their personas.  
> \- ^ Adding onto that, please don't leave hate comments n such!!   
> \- ^^ Criticism is always appreciated if you wanna leave any comments!!  
> ___________________________________________________________________________
> 
> ~~~ means time skip!!  
> ___________________________________________________________________________
> 
> it's super late for me so sorry if this is short!!

|  
|  
|  
  
It was a cold, quiet and very dark light. The only few sources of light in Wilbur's office was the dimly light candle by his work desk. The closest light source after that was a bit of a walk away from the office. Which was the area where everyone in L'Manburg slept. That included Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, Fundy, Jack and Eret. Wilbur and Eret were always the last ones to go to sleep. Of course, Wilbur always went to bed around half an hour after Eret went to bed. Sometime about that always concerned the residents of L'Manburg. Wilbur usually went to bed extremely late at night. Everyone was too scared to confront him about it, especially considering the stress he was in due to the war.   
  
~~~  
  
It was around midnight, and Wilbur still wasn't asleep. Eret hadn't fallen asleep either, he was too worried about Wilbur. He was tired, yet he refused to go to sleep till Wilbur did. Instead of sitting up all night, waiting for Wil to come to bed, he got up and walked to Wilbur's office. It was dark, very dark. Eret brought with him a few torches, as well as a spare blanket for Wilbur. The tall, brown haired male softly knocked on the door of his best friend and president's office. He stood there for a bit waiting for a response. Finally, Wilbur opened the door. Eret was a couple inches taller then Wilbur. The shorter brown haired male with a maroon beanie looked up at his friend. "Ah, Eret? What are you doing up this late?" Wilbur questioned, a confused look spread across his face as he yawned. "Im here to get you to go the hell to bed, Wil." The taller brown haired male sighed, stepping into Wil's office while closing the door behind them and placing the torch down. "Eret , im fine. I'll be perfectly fine for another ah, half an hour or so?.." Wilbur smiled, walking over to a couch and sitting down, motioning for Eret to come join him.  
  
"Wilbur no you won't. You're always saying that and you never sleep when you're supposed to. Im worried about you, and so is everyone else." Eret sighed, wrapping the blanket he brought with him around Wilbur while pulling him into a hug. "Please at least take a break , Wil. Everyone is worried, so very worried and it's just.. Extremely unhealthy." The taller brown haired male leaned his head on the smaller males head. "I.. Eret I wi-" **"Hush."** Wilbur was interrupted by Eret. "Don't say that. You always say that yet it's always a lie." Wilbur sighed, burying his face in the taller mans chest. "I apologize, Eret. I-.. I just." Eret could hear faint sobs coming from Wilbur now. The taller male stroked his hair, whispering sweet comments to him. "Calm down, darling. Shhh now. It isn't your fault. You were just... stressed. Things happen, y'know?" Eret awkwardly laughed, still stroking Wilburs hair. "Please take care of yourself, darling. It's very important." Wilbur smiled, looking up at the taller male. "I will, don't worry." Eret smiled, leaning his head back ontop of Wil's as they both fell asleep together on the couch.


	8. announcement!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a

hi hi!!! 

very sorry for not writing anything for like , a LONG time!!! i PROMISE that i'll get into it soon!!! :D

i've recently been fixating on friday night funkin a lot n a lot of personal stuff has been comin up recently!! D:  
please don't forget requests are always open!! :]   
I have twitter and discord as well if you wanna communicate with me on there!!   
My twitter is @ JUB1LEEBUR and my discord tag is - 𝐉𝐔𝐁𝟏𝐋𝐄𝐄𝐁𝐔𝐑.#0001 !! 

stay safe and have an amazing day everyone!! thank you to everyone whos read so far :D


End file.
